1. Field
The present application relates to a culture apparatus and a related technique for incubating a sample in a temperature-controlled room adjusted in a predetermined environment condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a culture apparatus incubating a cell within an incubation container in a temperature-controlled room which is maintained in a predetermined atmosphere. Further, for an example of the culture apparatus, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-20422 discloses a configuration to record analysis information which is obtained by analyzing the observation result of an incubated cell, together with an image, and to display the analysis information together with the image on a monitor.
However, the conventional technique does not perform information management of the image or the like according to the analysis information, and it is extremely troublesome for a user to search for and identify an incubation container which satisfies a predetermined condition. In particular, when incubating cells using plural incubation containers in the temperature-controlled room, since there are huge volume of images and analysis information which show incubation states, it is required to further improve its search performance.